Kagome's Fate
by silver silhouette 08
Summary: The jewel was purified, Naraku defeated, what will Kagome's wish be? What about Kikyo? What will become of their fate? Kagome and Kikyo, who shared souls, are they friends?
1. Kagome

Chapter One

"Kagome"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Disclaimer : i d0n't own inuyasha, nor the characters except for a few i invented .. aLso, watever simiLarities i might be having with other fanfics, i reaLLy am sorry, but i didn't, and nver did it on purp0se !! i onLy own the events (happenings) and the pLot .. i d0n't make m0ney as well outta d st0ries i make .. ) thanks !!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x

FLASHBACK

Naraku has been defeated and the tainted jewel was purified by Kagome's arrow. However, before he was sent to his demise, Naraku made a wish that will only come true if he dies, since the jewel did not grant his true wish.

So Kagome was sent to hell by Byakuya's meidou, which he stole from Inuyasha.

While Inuyasha followed Kagome through his own meidou, Kagome was given an illusion of a world without Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku, without everyone. But upon seeing the tree where she first found Inuyasha, bound by Kikyo's sealing arrow, she remembered, and woke up in hell, with the purified jewel beside her.

END FLASBACK

"Now I remember." Kagome said to herself. "Inuyasha can't save you here. Together we'll suffer in hell, Kikyo's soul, and you." '_That was Naraku's voice' _Kagome thought. 'Will I be really doomed in hell? Just to save everyone else, I have to die? No! Naraku must be playing tricks on me! Even in death, he doesn't want the jewel to remain purified.' Kagome told herself.

"Help will come. Have faith." a resonant voice filled with heartwarming kindness rang in the dark. '_That's Midoriko's voice!'_ Kagome thought.

Everything around her was dark. The only source of light was the purified Shikkon no Tama. Kagome began to get scared. However, she have faith that Inuyasha will come. That slight ray of hope is what keeps the jewel pure.

'_What's taking you so long Inuyasha?' _Kagome began to doubt once more.

Then, the light from the purified jewel grew brighter. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she found Kikyo, smiling warmly at her.

"Midoriko sent me here for you." she smiled. "I wanted to congratulate you for defeating Naraku. And, I wanted to thank you. You saved my soul from burning in hell. You purified the jewel with your own light. It's now rightfully yours." Kikyo continued, still smiling.

"Once you got out of here, use the jewel. If you made the right wish, the jewel will cease to exist. Only you could do it." she ended.

"The right wish? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"The wish of a pure heart. Without greed, malice, and evil. A wish full of kindness and love, powered by a strong will." Kikyo replied.

"A wish of pure heart?" Kagome repeated. 'I wonder what kind of wish will I make.' Kagome thought.

"Don't think about it for now. Let us just wait for your savior to come. I will wait with you here, as a return for calming my soul." Kikyo smiled.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

:auth0r's n0te:

uhm, well. here g0es my first ever fanfic ..

h0pe y0u'L appreciate it ..

the first tw0 chapters 0f this st0ry are, well, pretty lame ..

i wr0te this chapter when i was ab0ut eight or nine years old so please, bear with me ..

pLease review s0 that i'L kn0w ab0ut what p0ints t0 impr0ve ..

send me y0ur ideas t0o ..

thanks ! and g0dspeed !!

:

. m0onLit r0se 16 .


	2. The Right Wish

Chapter Two

"The Right Wish"

"Uhm, Kikyo?" Kagome broke the silence. "Do I really have to make this wish? I mean, can't you, instead, do it?" she blurted out.

"Why Kagome? Do you doubt yourself?" Kikyo smiled. "I believe in you Kagome. Your heart is strong and so as your spiritual powers." she continued.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just, scared…" Kagome blushed.

"I have faith in you." Kikyo said. "I have to leave you now. Please, do not speak to Inuyasha about our meeting here." With that, she disappeared.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha kept on running and looking for Kagome, when he saw a small light up ahead. He rushed to it and saw Kagome standing there, waiting.

"Kagome!" he shouted.

He ran to the teary-eyed teenager and hugged her. Kagome silently wept on his shoulder, happy to see his face again.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You must have been scared." Inuyasha whispered on her ear.

"No, not really. I know you will come for me." Kagome replied.

"Let's get you outta here." Inuyasha said.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Next time she opened her eyes, Kagome was already back in the village. She has passed out when Inuyasha fought the hellhound back there.

"Kagome, you're awake." Sango said.

"Are you feeling alright Kagome? You sure your soul is still intact?" Shippo asked, worried.

"I'm fine Sango, Shippo. Thanks for worrying about me." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha and Miroku went inside Lady Kaede's hut.

"Are you alright Kagome?" the monk asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thanks everyone. I really appreciate your concern." she said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Kagome? On private?" Inuyasha asked.

'_He looked uneasy. I wonder what's wrong…'_ Kagome noted to herself. She went outside with the hanyo.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome started.

"Kagome, I don't think you could go back to your time." Inuyasha said, looking uneasy and concerned. "You see, part of Naraku's wish was to remove the Bone-eaters well. When you were sent in the meidou, the well --" Inuyasha was cut off.

"I know. I saw it, in the illusion the jewel showed me." Kagome smiled.

"Are you not worried?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Coz whatever it is the jewel wants, I know there is a purpose." Kagome replied, looking at the sky, now a tinge of pink, purple and green.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something as well?" Kagome turned.

"mm-hmm." The hanyo nodded.

"Would you still want to become a full-pledged demon? Or would you fulfill your promise to Kikyo? To become a human instead?" Kagome asked, looking in to those golden eyes of the one she loved.

"I, I wanna be with you." Inuyasha stammered looking away.

"I understand now. Can you leave me now for a moment?" Kagome replied, still looking at the hanyo.

"I, alright." Inuyasha agreed and went back to the hut.

Kagome walked into the forest. She continued deeper and deeper until all she could see is the light from the jewel and the light that envelops her warmly.

"I know." Kagome whispered.

She closed her eyes in silent prayer. '_I wish for Kikyo's life back. Not a mere clay body, but that of living flesh. And I wish for Inuyasha's promise to be fulfilled. I wish them to be happy. '_Kagome said silently.

The jewel turned from palest pink to white. And before she knew it, the jewel was enveloping her in such pure energy in form of light. When her eyes adjusted to the surroundings, she saw Kikyo standing in front of her, with the same smile on her face as when she came for her in the meidou.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

well,

here is the second chapter ..

i tried my best t0 revise my grammar and style ..

the next chapters will be quite better than the rest ..

h0pe y0u'L enj0y ..

keep p0sting reviews ..

thanks ! and g0dspeed !!

. m0onLit r0se 16 .


	3. The Jewel's Resting Place and Kagome's W

Chapter Three

"The Jewel's Resting Place and

Kagome's Last Wish"

author's note:

here it is !! the third chapter .. now Kagome have a favor to ask the miko ..

sorry .. the first two chapters are pretty lame and descriptive .. i'm still a novice so please, send me your suggestions and comments .. thanks !! now, sit back and enj0y ..

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

The sky is now almost pitch black and elegant with those bright stars winking at everyone who will look. Meanwhile, in the forest, the two miko who used to share souls look at each other, almost identical. The wind was calm and soothing and in the darkness, the silence they share between each other seem to illuminate their souls.

They looked at each other, as one would examine his reflection, with deepest interest and warmth, as though what stands before the other is the most heartwarming new form of life one can ever discover.

As blue met brown, they seem to be goddesses ready to bless the whole village, the gentle wind caressing their face, blowing those magnificent ebony black hair that accentuates the warmth of their eyes.

Then, the other broke the silence…

"Kagome." Said the miko, serene blue eyes looking at those soft, brown pair.

The other smiled.

"Kikyo." She nodded.

"I see you've made your wish. Now the jewel is at it's rightful resting place." The priestess named Kikyo smiled.

"Resting place?" Kagome replied, apparently confused. The other nodded.

"You see Kagome, Midoriko, the High Priestess, was an immortal woman. She was chosen by the gods of the Four Souls. She defeated both strong and weak yokais as easily as killing a fly. She was the most powerful human of that time." Kikyo started.

"And b'coz of her greatness, and being admired by everyone in her village, a priestess of her rank and powers envied her. She placed a curse on Midoriko, a curse fueled by envy and hatred so strong, not even the priestess could purify completely. Yet she was able to make the curse lighter. However, the price was great. Her immortal powers, her soul and the man she loved. That's the price she willingly paid to counter the curse for a bit. With the help of the gods, they destined a descendant of the miko, one who will be even stronger than Midoriko. That destined person is you." Kikyo went on.

"So, the battle between Midoriko and the man she fell in love with started. That's when the Shikkon no Tama came to existence. Passing between good and evil, absorbing the energy of they're last possessor, it kept the Balance." Kikyo paused for a while.

"And then, the destined keeper of the Shikkon jewel came to life. That's me." Kikyo smiled when Kagome looked puzzled. "My duty was to bring the Destined One t existence. Without a clue as to how I am supposed to do that, the Four Souls made me and Inuyasha cross paths." Kikyo paused looking at the patch of sky that can be seen between the trees.

"And so, I fell in love with the hanyo, and I died. Fueled by my desire to be with Inuyasha, I unknowingly fulfilled my duty as keeper. And now, my duty is almost done." Kikyo finished.

"You mean, the jewel is within me?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo nodded. "One with your soul. You are now the possessor of Midoriko's powers, and that includes immortality." She said.

"I see. Uh, Kikyo? May I ask one last favor?" Kagome hesitated.

"You're free to hug and kiss Inuyasha one last time." Kikyo smiled, as though able to read Kagome's thoughts. "And I want to thank you. You gave me one more chance to live." She added.

"Just returning the favor to Sango, for giving Kohaku another chance to life, and for not letting his soul remain shattered." Kagome replied warmly.

They walked back to the village. Chatting happily, like the best of friends, like twins, almost identical to one another.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

that's it for the third chapter ..

i find it kinda hard to edit my story while typing and rewriting, ref0rmating, etc.

pLease d0n't hesitate to send y0ur suggex0ns and reacti0ns ..

i m0st warmly weLc0me criticisms and praise aLike..

thanks !! and g0dspeed !!

. m0onLit r0se 16 .


	4. Midoriko

Chapter Four

"Midoriko"

The sky is now pitch black. The stars seem to wink at everyone in the village, and the moon looked like a giant orb. Inside Lady Kaede's hut, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and a restless Inuyasha are all waiting. It has been almost two hours since the miko went out to the forest. Why she hadn't returned until now, no one knows. That's when the hanyo stod up.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" the kitsune asked.

"If you're gonna look for me, there's no need." Kagome stated, entering the hut. "Sorry everyone, for making you wait." she smiled. "Inuyasha, I need to talk to you outside." She addressed the hanyo, still looking at her.

Outside the hut, in a secluded spot, the two talked, again, faintly illuminated by the moonlight. The breeze playfully blowing their hair, giving the impression of the lovers.

"Remember what you promised Kikyo?" the young miko asked. Inuyasha looked away, not able to see Kagome's face crossed with kind sorrow. "It's alright now." Kagome smiled.

In the faint glow, the miko blinked back tears, and hugged the hanyo. He held her tightly, knowing that things won't be the same again after this. They stayed like that for what feels to the other as forever. Then they broke apart and sealed their meeting with a _Last_ kiss. Wiping away the miko's tears, feeling the warmth of her cheek, being intimate for the last time, Inuyasha was then enveloped by pure light, warm and welcoming.

"I'm now letting you go, please be happy Inuyasha." Kagome stated, and ran, still weeping silently. 'He will surely be happy. He had loved Kikyo first, he'll love her forever.' Kagome thought, silently wishing her tears would stop flowing. "I love you Inuyasha, for me, that's enough." With that, she let go of her love for Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, outside the hut, the light that surrounded the young man had vanished and in the distance, he saw _her _smiling. The priestess approached the _hanyo, _except, he wasn't a hanyo anymore. He has become a full-pledged human. Inuyasha hugged the newcomer, and the other hugged back, comfortable and happy, for the first time since her second death, to be with the one she loved the most.

"Kagome brought me back. For you, Inuyasha." Kikyo stated, smiling warmly.

"I know, she also did this. I missed you so much Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. They stayed like that a bit longer, and went back in the hut, to find Kaede and the others shocked and confused.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

The night grew colder, in a few hours, a new day will begin. Yet a restless soul still wanders deep within the forest, unable to sleep. She left the hut in the village without anyone noticing. Stopping by a stream, she looked at her reflection, illuminated by the moonlight.

'Kagome, cheer up!' the girl told herself. With a sigh, she lay flat on her back and looked at the sky. As what happened a lot that night, a warm light shone from above her (note: she is lying down). When the light subsided, a beautiful lady sat down beside her.

"Mi-midoriko?" Kagome murmured in shock. The other nodded.

"I feel that you're restless Kagome. Why is that?" Midoriko asked her, smiling kindly. The girl sat up.

"I have been thinking about what Kikyo told me before. About me, being immortal. And I've been thinking about how I can go back now that the well has been sealed." Kagome told the stunning woman.

"You can't return yet. When you made your wish, you became immortal. Don't worry…" Midoriko added when she saw the girl's face fill with sadness. "All in due time, you can visit your family in the other dimension. On your own free will. But I oblige you to not stay there for more than three days." The other miko continued, still smiling.

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence. Then Midoriko broke the silence.

"Kagome, I came here to tell you of your duty." Midoriko began in melancholy. She handed her a flower. "I want you to take care of this flower, before anything else." she added.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"My memories." Midoriko smiled.

Kagome held the flower in her hands and was shown a memory.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

INSIDE THE MEMORY

Kagome was inside a shrine. There, right before her was a young miko surrounded by such a pure aura. "Where am I?" Kagome asked herself. "You're in my memory," a voice beside her replied. She looked around and saw Midoriko standing beside her. "That young miko is me. I'm still under training here." the miko said.

"You see, there was once a prophecy of a miko, with such a pure soul. When that prophecy was made, I'm still in this shrine, training." Midoriko continued. "The Four Souls by then, are searching for somebody to hand over the duty to keep the Balance. They need someone with unwavering purity for that," she paused.

"And so, the gods chose me. They showed up in my dream." Midoriko paused again.

The memory showed the dream. The young miko was seating under a beautiful Sakura tree, looking at the blue sky, when a beautiful lady sat beside her. "Midoriko," the lady spoke. Midoriko looked at the lady, still smiling. "The gods have chosen you. Your heart is pure. You are blessed with immortality. The Four Souls entrusts to you the duty to keep the Balance. Only you could do it. From now on, you will be living a different life." The lady disappeared after saying that.

"It was as you told me," Kagome told the priestess. "Why do you entrust to me the duty of maintaining the Balance? What is it?" she finished.

"The Balance, I will explain it to you after this memory." Midoriko stated simply.

The miko have aged a bit. Now she looks about the same age as Kagome. The miko slew a few yokais with just a touch. Then, the last, was a huge dog demon. "Inutaisho." the miko said, smiling. "I will not slay you. Your not a demon who terrorizes humans. In fact, you wanted to help, isn't that right?" Midoriko told the Inu-yokai. "I see, miko, that you have strong powers. You slew those high ranked yokais with just your touch. You must be favored by the gods." the demon spoke.

"I have a favor to ask of you," the younger Midoriko continued, still addressing the old demon. "Your second son is a hanyo, is he not?" she asked. The demon simply blinked. "He will play an important role for me. In the near future. Please give him your protection." With that, the miko left.

END OF MEMORY

"That was it?" Kagome found herself back beside the stream. "That yokai that you didn't slay, was it--?" Kagome was cut-off.

"Yes. He is Inuyasha's father." Midoriko replied. "That time, you see, I was already placed under Emi's, the Dark Sorceress, curse. And the final battle was drawing near. I seeked out Lord Inutaisho for a simple assistance and he agreed."

"You mean? Inuyasha was destined to meet Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. You see, if I didn't choose to cast away my immortality, I will fail to keep the Balance, and that will mean chaos. The Balance is something essential to keep all worlds at bay from each other." Midoriko paused. "These worlds when known to each other, will bring chaos, and will claim the life of the innocent. When one world dies out, the same thing will happen. You came from a different world from here." the miko smiled.

"And so, the battle between me and the man I fell in love with began. You see how cruel it is that my former apprentice's curse took away from me? Not only my life and liberty, she also took away the man I loved the most." Midoriko said, fighting back the tears. "But I have to sacrifice everything I have, or else there will be more lives who'll pay."

"The Shikkon Jewel burst out from me. At least I got to die with _him_." Midoriko paused, unable to fight back the tears. "And so, the jewel passed down from hands of both good and evil, to maintain the Balance till my chosen keeper comes. That keeper, as you already know is Kikyo."

"Her duty is as hard as yours, for her life is already destined to end, just to make you come along. But there is a flaw on her heart. She became so attached to the living world, she can't just do her duty alone." Midoriko paused, looking at Kagome's teary face. "Do not worry. I also planned for you to revive her. She still have one more duty to fulfill. And so, the two met. Our deal has been fulfilled. With that, Kikyo was able to do her task."

"And you, the Destined one, came along. Now that our souls are one, you are immortal. You need to maintain the balance, or everyone, not only in your world, but everyone ever alive in every world, will suffer the consequences." Midoriko finished. With that she disappeared, leaving Kagome behind to ponder over what she had learned from the miko.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

well ..

this chapter so far is the L0ngest ..

h0pe i'm getting better ..

weLL, send y0ur reviews and c0mments orayt !?

thanks ! and g0dspeed !!

. m0onLit r0se 16 .

ps. i d0 n0t 0wn the characters except the dark s0rceress ..


	5. Kikyo's Final Duty

Chapter One

Chapter Five

"Kikyo's Final Task"

"_Mom! I'm home!" Kagome shouted._

_Kagome went inside the kitchen. 'Nobody's here? Ugh! And for a moment I thought I finally get to see them after the fight.' Kagome thought to herself._

_The screen door opens behind her. "Who are you?" sad a male voice behind her. "I'm Kagome, I live here, and who the hell are you?" Kagome replied. "If you're a thief, get outta here! I'm gonna call the police."_

"_Excuse me young lady, but you see, this is my house! I inherited this when my mom passed away." the man told her. "Who are you?" Kagome replied looking wary. "Souta." the man replied. "No you're not! Souta is just ten years old! You're not my younger brother. I'm calling police." Kagome ran to the telephone. "Young lady, whoever you are, step out of my house." the guy named Souta said forcefully. "If you really are Souta, you should know me. I'm her elder sister." Kagome pleaded, trying to make sense out of the happenings. "I don't have a sister. She never returned here after running-off." Souta replied looking down. "Now lady, get out of my house." he added forcing her out._

_The scene changed. Everything went dark. Kagome saw Shippo, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo all in front of her muttering the same words. 'You can't return!'_

"Kagome.." _That's Kikyo's voice. _ "Kagome!"

The miko woke with a start.

"Were you having a nightmare Kagome?" the kitsune asked. Kagome looked around and saw everyone looking at her, worried. "Yeah. Just a bad dream. I'm fine everyone. I'm sorry." Kagome replied. "What were you doing in the forest at such a late hour? Do you plan to be a nymph instead?" Inuyasha addressed the girl. "No. I simply took a walk coz I can't sleep. Maybe I passed out in the forest." she replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're fine. I want to have a word with you." Kikyo told the miko, still concerned. Kagome nodded and smiled to assure the other she's alright. The others went outside the hut. "Midoriko set me my final task. To train your wild powers. Your spiritual powers are strong yet, wild, untrained. Once you master your strength, Inuyasha will teach you combat and defense. You also need to focus on more than one weapon. And focus on channeling your spiritual powers on every item possible." Kikyo smiled.

"Why should I focus on more than one weapon?" Kagome asked. "Because, what if your enemy is already in front of you? Can you shoot it with an arrow? If not, can the arrow run deep if you simply stab it?" Kikyo replied still smiling.

"So that is what Midoriko told me. That you are almost done with your duty. Kikyo-sensei." Kagome joked. The two girls laughed. They went outside with the others and planned on traveling one last time before going on their own ways.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

weLL ..

that's it f0r the fifth chapter ..

it's pretty sh0rt ..

em x0rii !!

but the next chapters will be longer ..

but it wiLL take me L0nger t0 keep updating ..

sch0oL break is aLm0st 0ver ..

pLease review ..

teLL me y0ur 0pini0n .. :

. m0onLit r0se 16 .


	6. Training

Chapter Six

"Training"

Two months have passed since Naraku's defeat. The group had decided to stay, and slay yokais as a living. Meanwhile, the two mikos of the village, both alike in power have been busy training. Kagome have been gradually getting better as each day passed. Her spiritual powers have grown tamer and stronger than when she first started training.

"How much longer should this continue?" the impatient young girl asked her sensei. "As long as you haven't mastered doing everything flawlessly." Kikyo replied coolly. 'God!' Kagome muttered to herself. "I heard that. Enough complaining young lady. We will engange in close combat, you'll try to defeat me. I repeat myself, defeat me, with as much spiritual powers and brute strength you could use, and with much sympathy and less damage to me physically. The thing you will attack more is my soul." Kikyo instructed.

They engaged in combat. Since she has gotten used to long range attacks, Kagome still find difficulty in close combat. Kikyo's attack kept landing on her own, and while she didn't feel any pain, she instantly felt her strength and will sapping away.

"Please, give me a break." the younger miko panted. "This is what happens when you attack your offender's soul. It's not that you are tired. I barely strike you, that's why I didn't inflict much physical damage on you. But with every touch, I drain you of strength, of will to fight. That's why you're breathing so hard when we haven't been battling for five minutes." Kikyo stated coolly.

"So how is that? Do you channel you spirit to your weapon so that you will continue to have strength? Do you attack your opponent's soul by shattering it, or purifying it? And how the hell do I block your attacks." Kagome replied, almost shouting.

"I think, we should rest for the day, Kagome. If I overwork you, the gods might punish me." Kiyo joked. Both girls laughed.

"Let me heal you," Kikyo knelt down beside the weakened miko, and with a touch of her hand, the other felt better.

xxx0x0xxx 16 xxx0x0xxx

The sun has almost set when the two girls arrived. Outside the hut, an agitated Inuyasha was waiting for them. When he saw the girls in a distance, he rushed to them. Seeing Kagome's beat-up face, Inuyasha looked at Kikyo sternly for 'working Kagome to her limits' again.

"I can't help it! I've already been through this. The only difference is, she will have to put up more effort, having a bigger duty!" Kikyo replied, defensive.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine Inuyasha. I have to do this." she told the boy.

Inuyasha sighed. "Let's go inside. The two of you should eat. By the way Kagome, Sango has something to tell you. After you have rested, I'll look for her." The three went inside and had dinner. They chatted animatedly and when they all had their fill, Inuyasha looked for Sango and Miroku.

xxx0x0xxx 16 xxx0x0xxx

"Kagome!" a voice shouted from the distance.

As the figure came closer, Kagome smiled. "Sango-chan! How are you?" the young miko greeted, running over her best friend. Sango was with her boyfriend/fiancé/friend, Miroku. "I have something to tell you!" Sango panted.

"Well, let's go somewhere else. I know its something special. Hi there Kohaku! Nice to see you." Kagome replied. The two girls walked of near the edge of the forest.

"Well, what is it that you're so happy about?" Kagome asked, pretending to have no clue.

"Miroku and I, are getting married! Tomorrow." Sango grinned.

"I'm happy for you Sango." Kagome replied smiling.

Out in the distance, someone was looking at the pair. A dark cloud had enveloped a certain village not far from where they are staying. "That girl is Midoriko isn't she? Why didn't she just die!?" the woman said to herself.

xxx0x0xxx 16 xxx0x0xxx

Kagome meanwhile sensed a strong surge of evil aura.

"What is it, Kagome? What's wrong?" her best friend asked, concerned.

"An evil aura is watching us." Kagome said.

"Looks like she's less alert than before." The woman smirked and built a barrier.

"The presence is gone." Kikyo said out from the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" the younger priestess replied. "I came here to see if anyone attacked you. I'm sure you felt the evil presence?" the other replied. "Yeah. It's full of hatred and malice. I think I have a hunch of who that is, and I feel my hunch is correct." Kagome replied.

"Let's go inside the hut. It's getting late." The trio went in and slept for the night.

xxx0x0xxx 16 xxx0x0xxx

After the wedding, the two mikos resumed their training. Both working real hard. A week has passed, and Kagome hadn't felt the strong evil presence anymore. As she mastered one skill, they move in to another. Another three weeks have passed and Kikyo went to the hut, from the forest, judging by some leaves stuck on her silky black hair.

"Kagome, you will be training in the forest with me now. But I must warn you, today's training will be one of the hardest." Kikyo told Kagome.

"What will it be this time? After the mayose, could anything really be harder?" the younger miko asked, exasperatedly.

"Get up, Let's get this over with quickly." Kikyo replied, her face betrayed no emotions. They both walked deep into the forest and went inside a cave. There, inside, was a mother bear and it's cub, apparently wounded.

"Both of them, are barely alive…" Kagome gasped. "I have been nursing them the past 2 weeks, but to no avail." Kikyo cocked her head slightly, apparently silently punishing herself for not being able to do anything.

Kagome looked at the pitiful creatures.

"Shall I heal them?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"You must kill them." Kikyo looked at her. Her eyes was slowly filling with tears. Kagome looked horrified!

"I can't! isn't it my duty to save lives?! Why will I kill innocent creatures!?" Kagome shouted.

"You must. A miko must sympathize they're fellow beings, animals, or humans alike. The only way to save it is to kill it. Death would end its pain—" Kikyo replied, still calm.

"There must be some way! Teach me!" Kagome was now crying.

"It's no use."

"TEACH ME!" Kagome shouted. "I can't let them die. I can't kill them! They're still fighting to live! I can't crush that hope!" the miko was still angry, and fighting back her tears.

"If you truly wish to save it, you will discover how." Kikyo was at a loss for what to say.

Kagome focused her powers, and she saw it, creatures from hell. She purified them all with just one touch. But she was unable to end the pain from their wounds. Turning to the other miko, she asked again. "How do I heal their wounds?" this time, she was calm.

"Everyone emits energy, a normal being only have both pure and dark. Other than that, you shall purify. _You'll be able to see it if you truly wish to save it_." Kikyo hinted, keeping the last sentence to herself.

Kagome tried again, but didn't see anything.

"I can't see it." She turned back to Kikyo. "Look at me." Kikyo murmured. She was smiling warmly.

Kagome looked deep in Kikyo's eyes, but saw only the source of her powers, it was a light shade of lavender. Next, she looked in the heart, and she saw it. In form of pearl-like substance, some crystal clear, others pearl white, others dark pink.

"Thanks." Kagome returned to tending the two creatures.

'this girl, she truly have a strong will.' She thought to herself.

Kagome meanwhile saw their souls. 'God, their souls are totally shattered. And there are a lot of negative energy coming from them.' she thought. "I saw it!" she exclaimed moments later. "Purify it. But I warn you do not purify their energy." Kikyo instructed.

'This girl, there are no traces of impurity in her. It's all crystal clear, some are just dark red. And she saw through my soul. Her soul is intact, glowing, almost like expanding. How can she achieve such purity?' Kikyo thought to herself as she watched the young miko.

"I'm done!" Kagome said, cutting her off from her reverie.

Kikyo smiled.

"You just proved your worth as the descendant of Midoriko. Good job. We're almost done training." she informed the miko.

They went back to the village, and saw the others having fun. "I'm sorry for snapping at you back then." Kagome guiltily apologized. Kikyo shook her head to say she didn't mind. She was still thinking of Kagome's purity, almost unnatural.

Unknown to the two miko, the evil they felt a few months ago had gotten closer.

'She's getting stronger by the minute. I can't approach her even without a barrier. How could she emit such a dreadful pure energy? Much pure than that of an innocent child. Her powers, when fully trained, are scary. I must take further caution.' Ayumu, the dark sorceress muttered, watching the two girls from the forest.

xxx o18 xxx

that's it for the sixth chapter.

I found it harder to concentrate .. 

Anyway, its almost school time…

It will take me longer to update…

Review pLease !! thanks ! and g0dspeed !

. m0onLit r0se 16 .


End file.
